Santoryu
Santoryu (三刀流; Santōryū (kelime anlamı "Üç Kılıç Stili")) kullanıcının biri ağzında diğer ikisi de sağ ve sol elinde tuttuğu üç Katana'dan oluşan kılıçla dövüş tarzıdır. Bu kılıç stilinde yüksek hızda saldırılar ("Shishi Sonson"), direkt saldırılar ("Oni Giri"), sıkıştırılmış fırlatılan hava saldırıları ("Hyaku Hachi Pound Ho") gibi farklı teknikler kullanılabilmektedir. Bu stili Hasır Şapka Korsanları'nın dünyaca ünlü Kılıç Ustası Roronoa Zoro bulmuştur. Thriller Bark Arkı'nda Kage Kage no Mi'nin gücü sayesinde içine Zoro'nun gölgesi konulan Jigoro da bu tekniği kullanabilmektedir.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 48 Manga Bölüm 468 ve Anime Bölüm 363, Jigoro Santoryu ile Chopper'a saldırıyor. Geçmiş Zoro kılıç kullanmayı öğrenirken ilk olarak "Nitoryu" ya da Çift (İki) Kılıç Stili'ni geliştirmiştir. Rakibi Kuina'ya 2000 kez yenilmesi onu daha da güçlü hale gelmeye zorlamıştır. Bir gün Kuina'ya 2001. maç için meydan okumuş fakat bu kez gerçek kılıçlarla dövüşmek istemiştir. Zoro her zamanki gibi Nitoryu, Kuina ise Ittoryu (Tek Kılıç Stili) ile dövüşmüştür. Dövüşün sonunda Kuina bir kez daha Zoro'yu yenmiştir. Bu iki rakibin birbirleriyle son dövüşü olmuş çünkü ertesi gün Kuina merdivenlerden ayağı kaydığı için düşüp ölmüştür. Zoro bunu duyduğu zaman mahvolmuş hocasından Kuina'nın kılıcı "Wado Ichimonji" yi almış böylece en iyi kılıç ustası olma hayalini devam ettirmiştir. Bu yüzden Zoro Santoryu öğrenmeye başlamış; böylece daha sonra çok güçlü bir kılıç ustası olmuş ve Santoryu da son derece güçlü bir stil haline gelmiştir. Dövüş stilinde tek kılıç yerine üç kılıçlı alışılmadık bir tarz kullanır. Zoro sadece bu şekilde rahat dövüşebilmekte ve çoğu kırılmış olmasına rağmen üç tane olduğu sürece kaliteli kılıçlar kullanabilmektedir. Santoryu Saldırıları Zoro üç kılıç, iki kılıç ve tek kılıç stili teknikler kullanabilmektedir. Üç kılıç kullandığı zaman biri (genelde Wado Ichimonji) ağzında durmaktadır. Çoğu saldırısının ismi birkaç Japon sözcüğünün birleştirilmesiyle yapılan kelime oyunlarıdır. Bu Japon sözcükleri birlikte söylendiğinde tamamen farklı bir Japonca kelime gibi algılanır. Ayrıca Zoro bir ateisttir ve bazı saldırılarında dini göndermeler vardır. * Oni Giri (鬼斬り, Oni Giri (kelime anlamı "Şeytan Kesişi")): Aynı anda üç taraflı kesici bir saldırıdır. Zoro iki kılıcını göğsüne doğru çaprazlar ve ağzındaki kılıcı yatay olarak diğerlerinin arkasına koyar. Zoro daha sonra hedefe saldırır (genelde yüksek hızda) ve kollarını eski haline gelecek şekilde çaprazlamasına savurarak rakibini keser. Onigiri ismindeki kelime oyunu aynı zamanda Japonya'da bu isimde bir prinç topu şeklinde atıştırmalığın olmasıdır. İlk olarak Cabaji'yi yenerken kullanılmış ve Mihawk'a karşı kullandığı ilk teknik olmuştur. Ayrıca Mihawk ile dövüşürken tekniğin temel zayıflığı ortaya çıkmştır. Çok kısa bir anda üç kılıç birbiriyle birleşmişlerdir. Eğer biri o anda kılıçları durdurabilirse tekniği işe yaramaz bir hale getirmiş olur. Mihawk bunu küçük bıçağıyla durdurabilmiştir. Ancak bunu yapma ciddi derecede güç gerektirmekte, bu durum Zoro'nun Hatchan ile yaptığı dövüşte de görülmüştür. Bu saldırı Luffy'nin Gomu Gomu no Bazooka'sı ya da Kaku'nun Bigan'ı kadar güçlüdür. Bu saldırı Zoro'nun başında "Santoryu" demediği tek saldırıdır. :* Yaki Oni Giri (焼鬼斬り; Yaki Oni Giri (kelime anlamı "Yanan Şeytan Kesişi"}}: Zoro^nun kılıçları yanarken yapılan bir Oni Giri çeşididir. Bu saldırıya uğrayan rakipte alev alır. "Oni Giri" kelimesindeki "prinç topu" kelime oyununa "Yaki" de eklenince "kızarmış pirinç topu" olmaktadır. Zoro bu saldırıyı ilk kez Mr. 5 Usopp'a saldırırken kullanmıştır. tarafından A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that "Oni Giri" can also mean "rice ball", and adding "Yaki" to it would change its meaning to "grilled rice ball". Zoro first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. Tekniğin kötü yanı tekniği kullanırken Zoro'nun da yanmasıdır. :* Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り; Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (kelime anlamı "Büyülü Şeytanın Uykusuz Gecesinin Şeytan Kesişi")): Kılıçlara güç eklerken kılıçları büküldüğü "Oni Giri"nin güçlü bir çeşididir ve bir yerine birden çok kişiye saldırılabilmektedir. Yine "Onigiri" yani "pirinç topu" kelimesindeki kelime oyununa "Ebi Mayonēzu" eklenmesiyle kelime "karidesli mayonezli pirinç topu" anlamını oluşturmuştur. Teknik ilk defa Enies Lobby mahkemesinde denizcilere karşı kullanılırken görülmüştür. Zoro tekniği kullanırken havada buğu oluşmuş kılıçlar bükülüyormuş gibi görünmüştür. This was first seen being used against several marines in the Enies Lobby courthouse. Zoro bu tekniği kullanırken arkasında pelerinli (animede parlak kırmızı gözlü) bir şeytan görüntüsü oluşmaktadır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 40 Manga Bölüm 387 ve Anime Bölüm 273, Zoro Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri'yi denizcilere karşı kullanıyor. * Tora Gari (虎狩り; Tora Gari (kelime anlamı "Kaplan Avı")): Zoro ağzındaki kılıç öne gelecek şekilde elindeki kılıçları başının arkasına alıp aşağı eğilerek saldırır. Yakın mesafede aynı andaiki düşmana birden yapılması fazla etki etmemektedir. Zoro bu saldırıyı kullanırken kaplanın başı şeklinde bir aura arkasında belirmektedir. "Tora Gari" kelimesindeki cinas bu isimde aynı zamanda bir Mohican saç stilinin olmasıdır. Zoro bu saldırıyı ilk kez Nyaban Kardeşler'e karşı kullanmıştır. * Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (三刀流奥義 三・千・世・界; Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai (kelime anlamı "Üç Kılıç Stili Gizli Teknik: Üç Bin Dünya)): Zoro iki kılıcını geniş bir açı oluşturacak şekilde tutup rakibine doğru koşarken birbilerine zıt yönde hızı git gide artarak çevirip; rakibine karşı momentum oluşturur ve tam hız ve güçle saldırır. Bu saldırı ilk kez Dracule Mihawk'ı yenmek için kullanılmıştır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 6 Manga Bölüm 51 ve Anime Bölüm 24, Zoro Mihawk'ı Santoryu Ogi - Sanzen Sekai ile yenmeye çalışmıştır. Saldırının ismine göre bu Santoryu'nun en güçlü tekniğidir. İlk kez, ilk gösterildiğinden 429 bölüm sonra Oz'a karşı başarılı bir şekilde kullanılmış, Zoro Oz'un vücudunda üç büyük kesik bırakmıştır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 49 Manga Bölüm 480 ve Anime Bölüm 373, Zoro dev Oz'a başarılı nir şekilde vuruyor. Animede daha önce Okyanus Rüyası fillerında hipnotize edilmiş Zoro Monkey D. Luffy'e karşı kullanmıştır.One Piece Anime - Bölüm 223, Hipnotize edilmiş Zoro Sanzen Sekai'yi daha önce Luffy'e karşı kullandığı için Oz'a karşı kullandığı üçüncüydü. One Piece Büyük Macera'da Zoro'nun sinematik gösteriminde iki kılıcı çevirmeye başlamadan önce kılıçlarını ters üçgen pozisyonunda tuttuğu gösterilmiştir. Bu teknik Niçiren Budizmi'nin iç disiplini Ichinen Sanzen yani kelime anlamı kişinin zihnindeki tecrübelerden oluşan, hayatın tek bir anında (ichinen) 3000 alem (sanzen)'den referans alınmıştır. Bu durumda kılıçlarıyla üç eş zamanlı kesiş yapmaktadır. Bu tekniği Mihawk'a karşı kullandığında iki kılıç farklı yönlere çevrilmekte sağ eldeki saat yönünde sol eldeki saatin tersi yönünde dönmektedir. * Toro Nagashi (刀狼流し; Tōrō Nagashi (kelime anlamı "Yüzen Kurt Kılıcı")): Zoro yakın mesafedeyken rakibe doğru eğilip iki kılıcını rakibin bazı saldırılarını engellemek için kullanır ve büyük bir konsantrasyonla diğer saldırılardan sıyrılarak rakibin karnını keser. Zoro'nun Hatchan ile dövüşünde kullanılmıştır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 10 Manga Bölüm 85 ve Anime Bölüm 38, Zoro Toro Nagashi'yi Hatchan'a karşı kullanıyor. Zoro bunun hava versiyonunu Bartholomew Kuma'nın seri Bastırılmış Top saldırısından kurtulmak için kullanmıştır. Toro nagashi (灯籠流し) katılımcıların bir nehirde kağıt fener (chochin) yüzdürdükleri bir Japon geleneğidir. * Tatsu Maki (龍巻き; Tatsu Maki (kelime anlamı "Kasırga")): Zoro rakiplerinini kesip uçurmak için kılıçlarını döndürüp ejderha benzeri bir hortum oluşturur. Enies Lobby Arkı zamanında Zoro bu saldırıyla uzun bir binayı tavanına kadar kırmıştır. Saldırı Tekkai'ye karşı da güçlüdür. Bu saldırı Zoro'nun en güçlü saldırılarından biridir. "Tatsumaki" Japonca'da "hortum" (ya da kasırga) anlamına gelmekte ayrıca bir tür suşinin de adı olmaktadır. İlk kez Hatchan ile olan dövüşünde kullanmıştır. Zoro bu tekniği kullanırken bir çin ejderhasının aurası ortaya çıkmaktadır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 10 Manga Bölüm 85 ve Anime Bölüm 38, Zoro Hatchan'ı Tatsu Maki ile yeniyor. * Ushi Bari (牛針; Ushi Bari (kelime anlamı "Boğa Boynuzları")): Zoro eğilip iki kılıcını ellerini çaprazlayarak bir boğanın boynuzları gibi tutup koşarak rakibine saldırır. İlk kez Mr. 1'a kullanmıştır. Buradaki kelime oyunu "ushibari" Japon evlerinde kullanılan ahşap kiriş anlamına gelmektedir. Zoro bu saldırıyı kullanırken ona bir boğa aurası eşlik etmektedir. * Gazami Dori (蟹（ガザミ）獲り; Gazami Dori (kelime anlamı "Yengeç Tutuşu")): Üç kılıç da aynı yönde yatay ve birbirine paralel şekilde bir insanın kafasını kesecek şekilde tıpkı bir yengecin kıskaçları gibi aniden kenetlenir. İlk kez Mr. 1'a karşı kullanılmıştır. Buradaki kelime oyunu "kazamidori" kelimesinin "rüzgar gülü" anlamına gelmesidir. Zoro bu tekniği kullandığı zaman arkasında bir yengeç aurası belirmektedir. * Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (百八煩悩（ポンド）鳳; Hyakuhachi Pondo Hō (kanji anlamı "108 Dünyevi Arzunun Anka Kuşu"; furigana anlamı "108 Anka Kuşu/Top Atışı")): Aynı saldırının otuz ikilik versiyonuyla benzer prensibe sahiptir. İki kılıcı omzunun üstünde yatay olarak ağzındaki kılıçla birlikte aynı yönde tutup dairesel bir şekilde çevirerek spiral şeklinde üç uçan skıştırılmış hava saldırısı kullanır fakat Shuusui ile yapılan saldırı diğer ikisini emerek tek bir büyük ve güçlü saldırıya dönüşür.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 49 Manga Bölüm 474 ve Anime Bölüm 369, Zoro Oz'a karşı daha güçlü bir Hyakuhachi Pound Ho kullanıyor. Bu saldırı Luffy'nin Gomu Gomu no Cannon'u kadar güçlü gözükmektedir. İlk kez Ohm'a karşı kullanılmıştır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 29 Manga Bölüm 271 ve Anime Bölüm 178, Zoro Ohm'u Hyakuhachi Pound Ho ile yeniyor. Saldırının adındaki kelime oyunu mangada yazılışında "108 Dünyevi Arzunun Anka Kuşu" olan kelime okunduğunda "108 Top Atışı" na dönüşüyor. Ho hem Top hem de Anka Kuşu anlamına gelmekte ancak Anka kuşu'nun kanjisi kelime olarak çevrildiğinde "Top" (Gülle) anlamına geliyor fakat ikisinin de anlamı doğrudur. * Karasuma Gari (鴉魔狩り; Karasuma Gari (kelime anlamı "Şeytan Karga Avı")): Zoro'nun uçarak yaptığı çoklu kesiş tekniğidir. Bu saldırı ilk kez top güllelerini kesmek için kullanılmış böyle demiri kesecek kadar güçlü olduğu görülmüştür. Teknik ilk olarak Franky Ailesi'ne karşı kullanılmıştır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 35 Manga Bölüm 330 ve Anime Bölüm 234, Zoro top güllelerini Karasuma Gari ile kesiyor. Buradaki kelime oyunu "kasumagari" Eiichiro Oda'nın da kullandığı, Japonya'nın birçok bölgesinde bacak krampı için kullanılan argo kelimedir. * Gyuki: Yuzume (牛鬼 勇爪; Gyūki: Yuzume (keelime anlamı "Boğa Şeytan: Cesur Toynak")): Kılıçlar düşmana doğrultulur. Zoro ileri doğru hamle yapar ve düşmana hızlı ve büyük bir güçle saldırır. İlk kez T-Bone'a karşı kullanılmış ve kılıcı parçalanmıştır. Bu saldırı havada da yapılabilmektedir. Ushi-oni ya da gyūki; Japon folkloründeki boynuzlu, sığır kafalı bir yaratıktır. Zoro bu saldırıyı kullanırken boğanın aurası arkasında belirmektedir. thumb|338px|Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla. * Ichi Gorilla (一剛力羅（ゴリラ）; Ichi Gorilla (kelime anlamı "Bir Goril"}}: Zoro sağ ve sol pazılarının şişirip Nigori-zake için hazırlık yapar. "剛力" (gori)nin anlamı "herkül gücü ya da büyük güç" demektir. Buradaki kelime oyunu, "tek büyük güç" ve gorildir. Teknik ilk kez Kaku'ya karşı kullanılmıştır. :* Ni Gorilla (二剛力羅（ゴリラ）; Ni Gorilla (kelime anlamı "İki Goril"}}: Zoro sağ ve sol pazılarının şişirip Nigori-zake için hazırlık yapar. Buradaki kelime oyunu, "iki büyük güç" ve gorildir. Teknik ilk kez Kaku'ya karşı kullanılmıştır. :* Nigori-Zake (二剛力斬（ニゴリザケ）; Nigori-Zake (kelime anlamı "İki Kol Güç Kesişi"}}: Zoro Ichi ve Ni Gorilla kullanıldıktan sonra kılıçlarını ağzındaki ve sol elindeki aynı hizada sağ elindeki ise aşağı doğru açı oluşturacak şekilde savurup rakibinin saldırısını karşılar. Burdaki kelime oyunu, nigori zakenin aynı zamanda arıtılmamış sake (Japon Pirinç İçkisi) anlamına gelmesidir. Bu saldırının keime olarak çevirisi 'iki büyük saf güç' tür. Teknik ilk kez Kaku'ya karşı kullanılmıştır. Bu saldırı Kaku'nun Bigan'ını geri püskürtecek kadar güçlüdür. Zoro bu saldırıyı kullandığı zaman pazıları 2-3 kat büyümektedir. Bu teknik Urouge'un kaslarını kaslarını şişirdiği yeteneğe benzemektedir. Kolları Chopper'ın Arm Point'indeki gibi şişmektedir. Zoro bu tekniği kullanırken arkasında bir goril aurası belirmektedir. * Hyo Kin Dama (豹琴玉; Hyō Kin Dama (kelime anlamı "Leopar Koto Topu")): Zoro havaya zıplayıp dönerek kılıçlarıyla bir top şeklini alır. Bu bir aldatma manevrasıdır, rakip Zoro'nun menzilinden kaçsa bile kılıçlar rakibi keser. Teknik ilk kez Kaku'ya karşı kullanılmıştır. Kin ya da koto (琴 ya da 箏) geleneksel bir Japon müzik enstrümanıdır. Kotodama ("Kelimelerin Gücü"), olarak okunur fakat buradaki kelime oyunu yanlış okunup "Hyo Kintama", "Leopar'ın Topları" anlamına gelmesidir. Bu tekniği kullanırken Zoro'ya bir leopar aurası eşlik etmektedir. * Daibutsu Giri (大仏斬り; Daibutsu Giri (kelime anlamı "Büyük Buda Kesişi")): Zoro küçük bir binayı parçalamaya yetecek kadar güçlü, yatay şekilde kılıç kesiş serisi uygular. Bu Zoro'nun Yubashiri'yi kaybettikten sonra uyguladığı ilk yeni Santoryu tekniğidir. Bu hareket dikey olarak da yapılabilmektedir. Bu teknik ilk kez Sanji'nin "Jenga Ho" suna cephane sağlamak için kullanılmıştır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 49 Manga Bölüm 475 ve Anime Bölüm 370, Zoro Daibutsu Giri'yi kullanıyor. Bu hatalı okumayla''dai'' ("büyük") ve butsu-giri ("kabaca doğranmış") şeklini alabilir. * Yasha Garasu (夜叉鴉; Yasha Garasu (kelime anlamı "Yaksa Karga")): Zoro elindeki kılıçları dikey olarak çaprazlayıp ağzındakini de diğer kılıçlara ortalayarak tekerlek gibi dönüp kılıçları rakibine çoklu şekilde saplar. Bu saldırı rakipte karga ayağına benzer kesikler bırakır. İlk kez Oz'un kolunu kesmek için kullanıldığında görülmüştür. Yaksa Budizm'deki şeytandır. Bu tekniği kullanırken Yaksa'nın aurası Zoro'nun arkasında belirmektedir.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 49 Manga Bölüm 478 ve Anime Bölüm 372, Zoro Oz'a Yasha Garasu ile saldırıyor. Zaman Atlamasından Sonra Bu Zoro'nun Santoryu'su için iki yıl boyunca Juracule Mihawk ile yaptığı eğitimlerin sonucu olan saldırıların listesidir. Teknikler eski saldırılarının daha gelişmiş versiyonlarıdır. Tekniklerin isimleri zaman atlamasından sonra sadece mangada kullanılmış, animede Zoro'nun hala eski zaman atlamasından önceki zayıf tekniklerini gösterilmektedir ayrıca * Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji (三刀流奥義 六道の辻; Santōryū Ōgi: Rokudō no Tsuji (kelime anlamı "Üç Kılıç Stili Gizli Teknik: Altı Yolun Geçidi")): Zoro'nun Mihawk'la geçirdiği iki yıllık eğitimde öğrendiği, Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai'nin gelişmiş bir versiyonudur. Zoro vücudunu bükerek kılıçlarını ters "S" şeklinde savurup rakibi aynı anda altı kez, görülemeyecek şekilde çok hızlı keser. Bu tekniğin ismi Budizm'in Altı Yolu'ndan gelmektedir ve bu bir insanın hayvan doğasını aşan ve arzularının ve başarılarının kontrol ettiği altı durumdur. İlk kez Kraken'e karşı kullanılmış, dokunaçlarından biri altı parçaya bölünmüştür.One Piece Manga - Cilt 62 Manga Bölüm 605, Zoro Kraken'in dokunacını Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji ile kesiyor. One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World video oyununda, altı tekrarlayan kesiş içeren ve dikey dönüşle biten bir tekniktir. * Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (黒縄・大龍巻; Kokujō: Ō Tatsumaki (kelime anlamı "Kara Halat: Büyük Ejderha Kasırgası")): "Tatsu Maki" nin daha güçlü ve daha etkili versiyonudur. Zoro dönerek hedefi kesip uçuran ejderha benzeri bir hortum oluşturur fakat saldırı gerçek bir hortum gibidir ve yakaladığı herkesi keser. Eski versiyonu kurbanlara hafif yaralar verir ve tam potansiyelinde Tekkai'yi (Kaku'nunki gibi) kırmaya yararken bu yeni versiyonunda kalın çeliği bile hızlı ve kolay bir şekilde kesebildiği görülmektedir. Zoro'ya göre hortum hedefini cehenneme gönderene kadar durmayacaktır.One Piece Manga - Cilt 64 Manga Bölüm 635, Kokujo O Tatsumaki ile Demir Kalkanlar bile kesiliyor. * Rengoku Oni Giri (煉獄鬼斬り; Rengoku Oni Giri (kelime anlamı "Araf Şeytan Kesişi"}}: "Oni Giri" nin daha güçlü bir versiyonudur. Zoro rakibine sırtını dönük şekilde "Oni Giri" pozisyonunda durup rakibin saldırmasını bekler ve daha sonra dönüp sıçrayarak rakibine saldırır. Ani bir şekilde hızlı üçlü kesiş yapar. Bu saldırıyla rakip kesilince X şeklinde kan fışkırır.One Piece Manga - Manga Bölüm 646, Zoro Hyouzou'yu Rengoku Oni Giri ile yeniyor. * Ul-Tora Gari (極虎狩り（ウルトラがり）; Uru Tora Gari (kelime anlamı "Mutlak Kaplan Avı")): "Tora Gari" nin daha güçlü bir versiyonudur. Zoro ağzındaki kılıç öne gelecek şekilde elindeki kılıçları başının arkasına alıp aşağı eğilerek saldırır. Zoro orjinal Tora Gari'ninkine benzer kaplan başı şeklinde aura oluşturur. Orjinal versiyonu Nyaban Kardeşler ya da Mr. 1 gibi güçlü insan düşmanlara karşı güçlüyken gelişmiş versiyonu bir ejderhayla boy ölçüşebilecek kadar güçlüdür. Kanji söylenişindeki kelime oyunu Ultra (urutora)nın ve Tora (kaplan) sözcüklerinin Japonca okunuş kombinasyonuyla Ultra Gari (Ultra Av) ya da Ul-Tora Gari (Ul-Kaplan Avı) olmaktadır. İlk kez Punk Hazard ejderhasına karşı kullanılmıştır. Referanslar Site Anketi Zoro^nun en sevdiğiniz tekniği Santōryū Kyūtōryū Nitōryū Ittōryū Mutōryū Site Yönlendirmesi Kategori:Dövüş Stilleri